


LA MARAVILLA DE SER ESPECTADOR

by EliceBcest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, KakaGai - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliceBcest/pseuds/EliceBcest
Summary: Mirar es una virtud, Lee aprendió que ser espectador es una maravilla, la cual pocos tienen el privilegio de conocer. Kakashi y Lee compartiendo momentos antes de que despierte Gai.





	1. CAPÍTULO UNO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michilee25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michilee25/gifts).

> No me harto de estos dos, necesito más.

LA MARAVILLA DE SER ESPECTADOR

Por EliceBcest

“Saber mirar es una virtud”

Tal vez nunca se es demasiado viejo o demasiado joven para entender las atrocidades que trae consigo una guerra, las pérdidas que esta conlleva, como afecta las vidas de aquellos a quienes se ama. Los tres se habían sentido devastados con la muerte de Neji, para su Sensei que los amaba como un padre sentía que le fue arrebatado un hijo. A decir verdad, incluso para Lee no era ya un Rival, se había vuelto un amigo, si, es cómo describiría la relación de ellos dos, en efecto con los años se habían vuelto amigos. Para Tenten era diferente, tan diferente a lo que él o Gai-Sensei podían sentir, ella había perdido a quien amaba.

Nunca lo habían dicho de manera abierta, pero más de una vez, sin que sus compañeros de equipo lo supieran, Lee vio como sus manos se rozaban, como lentamente se entrelazaban, y además de como en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa. Ellos estaban juntos, Lee nunca tuvo que preguntarlo, simplemente lo sabía.

Recuerda como esa noche fue con su Sensei, necesitaba sacar de alguna manera la pérdida irreparable que él sentía, sin embargo, al parecer no era el único que había tenido esa idea. Gai sostenía Tenten entre sus brazos, hablaba tan quedamente que no pudo entender lo que decía, pero podía ver como su amiga se aferraba fuertemente al pecho de su maestro. Al parecer Lee y Tenten compartían más de lo que imaginaban, de lo mucho que les significaba su Sensei, ya no eran unos niños, pero, siempre encontraban en esos toscos y fuertes brazos el consuelo que necesitaban.

—Lee no es necesario que estés únicamente mirando —le dijo Gai, para que se acercara a ellos. Lee obedeció en automático, estuvieron entre sus brazos, los dos lloraran por su propio dolor, porque ambos habían perdido a Neji.

Gai no derramó ni una lágrima esa noche.

Pero la guerra no se detuvo, ya que esta no da tregua, no importa lo mucho que todos hayan perdido, lo poco que quede para seguir conservando, simplemente sigue avanzando, arrasándolo todo.

* * *

Recuerda la cara determinada de su Maestro, de alguna manera al ver a los ojos a Gai-Sensei sintió que éste lo sabía, sabía que alguna vez tendría que sacrificarse por aquellos a quienes amaba. Entonces Lee lo entendió, no importaba que eso terminara con su vida, eso era lo que realmente significaba ser fuerte. La fuerza no significa una gran cantidad de enemigos eliminados o incluso el número de habilidades que posees, sino proteger a aquello que consideras importante.

Lee lo miró pelear, era algo tan maravilloso, las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran una mezcla de dolor y de orgullo, su Sensei, el hombre al que más admiraba se llevaría al otro mundo sus ideales, la última lección que le daba su maestro era poder mirar todo el esplendor del poder de la juventud.

Lee escuchó la voz de Naruto, le agradecía a Gai-sensei por lo que había hecho, y en un instante la pelea del rubio y Madara había comenzado.

Fue corriendo hasta donde estaba su maestro, pero él no había llegado primero, miró como Kakashi-Sensei estaba contra el pecho de su Rival.

—¡Está latiendo! –decía Kakashi-sensei, todavía con la cabeza contra el pecho de su Sensei.

—¡Está latiendo! –repitió Kakashi una vez más, y después volteó a verlo —. ¡Lee por favor ponlo a salvo!

Lee hizo inmediatamente lo que Kakashi-Sensei le pidió, fue extraño, pero estaba seguro que debajo de la máscara del otro maestro había una sonrisa al igual que una pequeña lágrima escapándose de sus ojos. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora debía de poner a salvo a su maestro.

Lo levantó, y se fue. Únicamente pudo desearles buena suerte a Kakashi-Sensei y a Naruto, por ahora su misión era otra.

* * *

Los dos chicos hubieran querido estar al lado de su Maestro las veinticuatro horas del día, pero eso no era posible, incluso Tsunade-sama les había dicho que si querían ser útiles seguían existiendo muchas cosas que reparar en la villa. Como ninjas de la Hoja su deber estaba con los habitantes, además ella se encargaría personalmente del “Chico Idiota”, los dos dejaron escapar una leve risa, les parecía gracioso que hablara de su Sensei como si fuera un chiquillo.

Los dos sabían que Tsunade-sama tenía razón ellos serían más útiles ayudando a los civiles afectados dentro y fuera de la Villa, y que si su maestro estuviera consciente estaría exactamente haciendo ese trabajo. Pese a que no deseaban alejarse del hospital los dos se fueron, a cumplir el camino de la Juventud, continuar con la voluntad de fuego, a seguir con el sendero de su maestro.

* * *

Había pasado un mes exactamente, Maito Gai seguía inconsciente, después de todo como estaba en la naturaleza del ninja verde, éste había desafiado todo pronóstico, si bien estaba vivo, hasta ahora incluso para Tsunade era difícil decir algo, después de todo era el único que había logrado sobrevivir a la apertura de la octava puerta.

Lee al igual que su Maestro no eran de desobedecer muy a menudo las reglas, sin embargo, esa noche después de visitar a Naruto en el hospital que también estaba convaleciente, pensó que valía la pena arriesgarse un poco. Recordó con una sonrisa las palabras del rubio, ya que eran verdad, después de todo lo perdido, y lo que habían ganado, un simple brazo no parecía demasiado, así que él podía arriesgarse para ver a su Sensei.

No era el más sigiloso, y tampoco podía usar algún tipo de Ninjutsu, por lo que Lee decidió ir con mucha cautela. Sabía que Gai-sensei estaba en un área especial del hospital, con acceso restringido, además de la vigilancia continua de los ANBU y los ninjas médicos. Por lo que si deseaba ver a su maestro debía de hacerlo como si fuera una misión de alto rango, a decir verdad, fue un poco más fácil de lo que hubiese imaginado, estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando escucho otra voz dentro de la habitación.

Sabía que no era una amenaza o él lo hubiera sabido, además Lee conocía esa voz. Era la voz de Kakashi-Sensei, al principio lo que decía parecía un murmullo, las palabras no eran entendibles, eran más bien una especie de súplica. Lee se sintió conmovido hasta las lágrimas, era increíble la hermosa Rivalidad de sus Senseis, estaba luchando por no salir de su escondite y abrazar fuertemente a Kakashi-sensei y tal vez compartir esa visita secreta de media noche.

Estaba por hacerlo cuando las palabras de su otro Sensei llegaron de manera clara a sus oídos.

—Gai —Kakashi Sensei hizo una pausa—. Gai despierta por favor.

Era claro porque no había entendido antes las palabras de su Sensei, era porque estaba llorando. Los susurros de Kakashi-Sensei estaban acompañados de lágrimas, en ese momento Lee sintió que aquello que estaba mirando era distinto, al menos diferente a lo que él había imaginado, y decidió permanecer en su lugar.

De alguna forma se sintió privilegiado, cuando comenzó a escuchar lo que le decía Kakashi-Sensei a Gai-Sensei, pensó que tal vez debía de irse, de no ver, ni escuchar nada de lo que pasaba en esa habitación, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se quedó oculto en esa posición favorecida que le permitía ver a sus maestros y oír lo que Kakashi-Sensei decía, mirar y escuchar, de alguna forma entenderlos como nunca lo había hecho.

Lee sabía que eran Rivales desde pequeños, conocía algunas de sus anécdotas de juventud, siempre desde la perspectiva de Gai-Sensei, pero ahora que las escuchaba en la voz de Kakashi-Sensei, para el joven ninja era como escucharlas por primera vez. Escuchar sobre el hombre que más admiraba en la voz de Kakashi-Sensei, era como descubrir a su maestro de nueva cuenta, y eso era emocionante.

No estaba seguro de la hora, pero seguía siendo de madrugada, había escuchado tantas cosas de Gai-sensei, incluso algunas que desconocía, tal vez terminaría disculpándose por espiarlos, pero no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

—Por favor despierta —una vez más Kakashi le suplicaba a su Rival.

Lee los miraba con atención hasta que su cara se tiñó de rojo, no era porque había visto sin máscara a Kakashi-Sensei sino por lo que había pasado después. Kakashi-Sensei había besado a su maestro, tomado la mano de éste para colocarla contra su pálido rostro, para finalmente decir.

—Te amo Gai —volvió a besar los labios de Gai, y desapareció por la ventana.

Para muchos Lee era bastante ingenuo, pero incluso a sus oídos habían llegado los rumores de que su Sensei estaba enamorado de Kakashi-Sensei, después de lo que había visto esa noche estaba seguro de que había mucho más de lo que él jamás hubiera imaginado.

Lee esperó un poco más, hasta que estuvo seguro que Kakashi-Sensei se había marchado. Fue hasta donde se encontraba su maestro, únicamente se escuchaban los sonidos de la noche, más el pitido del monitor cardíaco que le decía que su Sensei estaba de alguna manera bien. Lo miró, como nunca lo había hecho, ahora sabía que en la vida de Maito Gai existían muchas otras cosas que él desconocía, pero eso no lo molestaba, de alguna manera saber que Kakashi-Sensei amaba a su maestro lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Aquello se convirtió en una rutina las siguientes semanas, Lee se escabullía en el hospital en la noche, a sabiendas que ya encontraría ahí a Kakashi-Sensei. Se acomodaba en su lugar estratégico, aquel que le permitía escuchar y mirar, aquel que le permitía ser el espectador de esas dos vidas.

Se sintió tonto cuando escuchó sobre el primer beso de sus Sensei, de la primera vez que compartieron una cama, Lee esperaba algo distinto, pero esa noche había sido cuando su maestro había consolado a Kakashi-Sensei después del suicidio de su padre. Conoció la historia completa de Maito Dai, de Obito Uchiha, de Rin Nohara, de la muerte de Minato Namikase, del tiempo de Kakashi-Sensei siendo ANBU. La vida compartida que ambos habían llevado, de todos los momentos juntos, del amor, del sexo, de la tristeza, del dolor, de la soledad, y sobre todo del miedo.

Esa noche el monitor cardíaco marcaba el latido de Gai un poco más débil, ambos, aunque cada uno desde su lugar sentía miedo.

—Gai, por favor no me dejes —era tan claro el llanto en la voz de Kakashi-Sensei que Lee sintió que lloraba por los dos.

—Gai ese día, cuando dijiste que utilizarías la Octava Puerta lo único que pude pensar es que no debías de hacerlo. Porqué yo no quería perderte, no estaba —dio un suspiro —. No estoy dispuesto a perderte, sé que es egoísta, que en realidad siempre lo he sido. Pienso en todas las veces que te alejé de mí, cuando en realidad lo único que deseaba era que te quedaras, pero tú siempre te quedaste sin que yo lo pidiera. Proteger a quien amas es lo que te hace realmente fuerte, era a Konoha a la que protegías, a tus estudiantes, a nuestros compañeros —Kakashi tuvo que detenerse—. Y con esa sonrisa lo entendí, era a mí a quien protegías, porque me amas, porque toda tu vida me has amado a mí.

Kakashi recargó su frente contra la de Gai. —Por favor déjame está vez a mi protegerte.

Lee estaba completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, esas conversaciones le habían permitido conocer a su maestro de distinta forma, después de todo era cierto lo que había dicho Kakashi-Sensei. Gai-Sensei había peleado contra Madara por protegerlos, a todos ellos, porqué era su camino ninja, el verdadero poder de la juventud. Pero eso no significaba que no muriera, ellos todavía podían perder a Gai-Sensei.

Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron hasta su lado. —Estoy seguro que él no se dará por vencido –dijo Kakashi sentándose a su lado.

Lee se fue ligeramente de lado por la sorpresa de ser descubierto. —¡Kakashi-Sensei! ¡No es lo que imaginas! —dijo Lee moviendo las manos y completamente sonrojado.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, haz sido un buen escucha todas estas noches –Kakashi le sonreía al Lee.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí? —Lee dejó salir un suspiro con algo de decepción.

—Si –Kakashi acarició la cabeza de Lee—. Pero has evitado por tu cuenta todas las noches a los ANBU y a los ninjas médico, eso es genial niño.

Kakashi se levantó y fue de nuevo hasta la cama de Gai, le hizo un gesto a Lee para que lo siguiera, los dos miraron a Gai, su respiración estaba tranquila al igual que su rostro.

—Siempre han dicho que soy un genio, pero estoy seguro que soy más bien un completo Idiota –decía Kakashi tomando la mano de Gai.

—Cuando estaba en ANBU, en una de las misiones que compartíamos con ninjas de los diferentes escuadrones, en una donde estaba Gai perdimos a la mitad de la unidad. No es que matar para mi realmente significara algo, incluso la vida de mis compañeros era algo sustituible, regresamos a la villa, y ahí estaba él, sonriendo como siempre lo hace. Me sentí furioso, tan enojado con Gai, cómo podía seguir sonriendo después de toda la mierda que habíamos vivido. Fui hasta él, lo sujeté del brazo y lo arrastré a mi departamento. Comencé a gritarle, cómo era posible que tuviera esa tonta sonrisa todo el tiempo, cómo podía ser feliz después de todo lo que había perdido. Había perdido a su padre y a su madre, a muchos amigos, a sus maestros, a compañeros, todos habían muerto, ninguno de ellos regresaría. Me abrazó, me miró a los ojos y me dijo.

—Es por todos ellos Kashi, por eso sonrío y vivo con toda la intensidad de la juventud. Por todos aquellos que dieron la vida por mí, porque sus muertes permitieron que yo siguiera viviendo, no diría que estoy en deuda, ya que cada uno de ellos dio su vida por los que amaban, por aquellos quienes les importaban. Y yo sigo viviendo por quienes amo —me sonrió como sólo él sabe hacerlo y continuó diciendo.

—Kashi, vive por aquellos que dieron su vida para que tú lo hicieras —tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó —. Porqué a todos ellos les importabas, todos ellos te amaban, porque yo te amo.

Los ojos de Lee no contenían sus lágrimas masculinas. —Gai-Sensei es tan genial —limpiaba su cara con su ante brazo.

—Sí, sin duda lo es —fue la respuesta de Kakashi.

Continuaron hablando hasta que amaneció, hasta que Kakashi dijo todo lo que necesitaba decir. Los dos se despidieron de Gai, y salieron por la ventana, estaban seguros que la Bestia Verde no se daría por vencido, pero por ahora debían de esperar.

* * *

Los días continuaron transcurriendo, pero ahora no había necesidad de esconderse, Lee se había vuelto el compañero de Kakashi-Sensei, claro que siempre llegaba después, pensaba que necesitaban ese tiempo solos. Ese día había estado con Tenten, aunque ya podían pasar a ver a Gai-Sensei en el día, Lee prefería la compañía de su otro Sensei, no importaba que a veces le contara la misma historia, parecía que cada vez que Kakashi-Sensei lo hacía era distinta, y Lee realmente disfrutaba eso.

Una vez más estaba por llegar, a este punto estaba casi seguro que todos estaban al tanto de la intrusión tanto la de él como la de Kakashi-Sensei a la habitación de su maestro. Después de tanto tiempo, le resultaba increíble que no los hubieran descubierto.

—Gai, por favor abre los ojos —siempre le dolía el pecho cuando escuchaba hablar así a Kakashi-Sensei.

—Vamos Gai te desafío a que los abras —era obvio que lo decía llorando—. Estamos empatados, alguno de los dos debe de ganar —ahí estaba la pausa para contener su llanto y poder seguir hablando—. Por favor Gai, no quiero ganar.

Kakashi tenía la mano de Gai contra su rostro, esa cálida sensación, la áspera y dura piel que tantas veces lo había tocado. No estaba dispuesto a no volver a sentir ese toque, realmente no estaba seguro de poder seguir sin Gai.

—¿Kashi? —la voz de Gai era casi inaudible, fue simplemente un murmullo.

—¡Gai! —Kakashi sonaba tan feliz.

El corazón de Lee también se aceleró lleno de felicidad, su Sensei por fin había despertado, estaba por unirse, cuando sus pies se detuvieron. Él había sido espectador todos esos días, mirando y escuchando la vida de sus dos maestros, pero lo supo, en ese instante lo entendió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Aquel momento únicamente debía de ser de Gai-Sensei y de Kakashi-Sensei, y de nadie más, él respetaría eso, después de todo un buen espectador también sabe cuándo es hora de marcharse, estaba feliz, tan feliz como nunca lo había estado y eso bastaba esa noche.

* * *

Llegó muy temprano por la mañana, entró a la habitación, su rostro se cubrió de rojo cuando vio a sus Senseis abrazados, ambos dormían plácidamente. Era obvio que Kakashi-Sensei necesitaba una larga siesta en los brazos de su Rival, Lee estaba por marcharse nuevamente cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—No es necesario que te vayas Lee— la voz de Kakashi-Sensei sonaba tan tranquila.

—¿Lee? —ahora era la voz de Gai, su cara estaba llena de sorpresa y algo de vergüenza de que su amado estudiante lo viera entre los brazos de Kakashi—. ¡No es lo que parece, te lo puedo explicar!

—Gai, Lee lo sabe todo —Kakashi volvió a acomodar su cabeza en el pecho de Gai—. Lee-kun es una gran compañía, y sobre todo un gran escucha.

—No esperaría menos de mi amado estudiante —las lágrimas de Lee comenzaron a bajar por su rostro. No estaba seguro de si la cama aguantaría el peso de los tres, pero todos se estaban riendo, mientras se ponían al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en Konoha mientras Gai estuvo fuera de servicio.

* * *

Varias horas después tres mujeres reían ante la escena, tanto Lee, Gai y Kakashi dormían plácidamente. Al parecer las camas del hospital eran bastante resistentes, tanto Sakura como Tenten se sentían algo celosas, estaban seguras de que se habían perdido de algo importante, mientras que Tsunade-sama se reía, ya que para ella ese par de chiquillos estúpidos, se habían tomado más tiempo de lo necesario para aceptar lo que pasaba entre ellos. Sin embargo, las tres estaban felices de ser las espectadoras de aquella interesante imagen.


	2. BONUS

—¿Kashi? —la voz de Gai era casi inaudible, fue simplemente un murmullo.

—¡Gai! —Kakashi sonaba tan feliz.

Kakashi estaba tan feliz, no podría explicar lo que en ese momento sentía con palabras, aunque se lo propusiera.

—Kashi yo —Gai intentaba hablar.

—No digas nada, no es necesario— Kakashi continuó besándolo, necesitaba hacerlo, tanto como necesitó todas las noches anteriores colocar su cabeza contra el pecho de Gai para escuchar el latido de su corazón, necesitaba saber que estaba vivo.

Después de varios minutos besándose, sin decir nada, porque las palabras en ese momento parecían demasiado innecesarias, insuficientes, únicamente necesitaban sentirse, estar el uno al lado del otro.

—Realmente lo siento —la voz de Gai seguía escuchándose algo cansada. 

—No tienes porqué hacerlo, entiendo tu decisión. Jamás te hubiera detenido —Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro—. Por más que lo deseara no lo hubiera hecho, además me prometiste que no me dejarías, y hasta donde recuerdo Maito Gai siempre cumple sus promesas.

Gai hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sujetar la barbilla de Kakashi y besarlo. —Yo siempre te voy a proteger.

—Lo sé —respondió Kakashi, y besó a Gai—. Pero alguna vez me gustaría ser yo quien te proteja, porqué te amo, te he amado toda mi vida.

Gai estaba sorprendido, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero en esa ocasión sonaba demasiado real.

—Yo también te he amado desde siempre Rival— Gai estaba tan feliz, la muerte también puede significar un nuevo comienzo.

—Lo sé, y gracias por nunca haber dejado de amarme, aunque no lo haya merecido —unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Kakashi.

—Nunca he conocido a alguien tan digno de amar –Gai le sonreía, el corazón de Kakashi dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado esa sonrisa.

Ambos continuaron abrazados, entre besos cálidos y lentos, no sabían que les deparaba el tiempo que les quedara, pero estaban seguros de una cosa, ahora pasara lo que pasara estarían juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Felicidades por concluir tus estudios universitarios Michilee25!!!!


End file.
